Shard of Trust
by Manibarilo
Summary: After CoHF. Malec. It's just an haircut and another way to say "I love you" without saying it.


AN: hi! So I broke my computer screen and can't update my fics ongoing until repair. As a reassuring that I did not forget nor abandon,, here is a small something. Happy new year people!

* * *

Staring at himself in the mirror, Alec thought he was okay.

He wouldn't define himself as "handsome", but he wasn't down right ugly neither. On some days, in the right light, he could almost see that Lightwood beauty Isabelle seemed to possess in himself. Those glimpses weren't enough to blind him with narcissistic pride though, and to be honest, he really didn't mind.

What he did mind, as blue eyes swept across the reflection of his sharp pale features, was those raven locks falling down his eyes.

If it was only him, they would be kept in a 'no need to be brushed' length and all his worries would be gone. The thing is it wasn't just about him. Magnus seemed to love not only being played in his hair but to pass his fingers through others' too. In part to please his boyfriend, on another sleepless night, Alec came to a compromise with himself: he would let his hair free as long as it did not become an hindrance to his vision.

Now, they had reached that mental limit the shadowhunter had and it was annoying him.

Scowling at his reflection, Alec reflected on his next actions. To cut his hair was the only option, but by whom? He could do it himself, but Isabelle had forbid him to, as 'there was a middle point between style and practicallity' and the eldest Lightwood had proved unable to reach it. Twice. His mother Maryse had done it time and time again, he knew he could ask her, but she was in Idris on business right now. His sister could too, but he really didn't see himself walk over to the Institute just for his hair.

Sighing, Alec looked down at the silver scissors lying on the counter. He would have to do it himself it seemed, too bad for Izzy 's forbidden. In a 'better safe than sorry" mode, the young man was about to get his stele out and draw upon himself a rune of agility when a thought crossed his mind:

'What about Magnus?'

The warlock was laying in a couch of the living room, reading while petting his cat. He wasn't busy with important matter and the distance between the bathroom and the living room couldn't count as far. Surely he had enough sense of style to accommodate Isabelle's criteria, so why not ask him?

Gulping with irrational anxiety, Alec took the scissors and headed out. Unsurprisingly enough, Magnus was in the same position Alec left him moments ago. The only difference was the now lit lamp near him, as the winter sun was already setting in this late afternoon .

"Hum, Magnus?" Called out the shadowhunter as his hands tightened around the blades.

Almost immediately, Magnus raised to a sitting position and placed his fingers in between the pages he was at. "Yes dear?"

"Would you... cut my hair, please?"asked Alec, raising the silver tool for Magnus to see.

"Sure." Simply answered the warlock, but a Alec's inside clenched.

He felt nervous and he felt stupid for feeling nervous. But no one with the exception of his mother and his sister had cut his hair before. He never had willingly let anyone apart of his family and parabatai get so close from his face with something sharp. Yet, it was Magnus, a man he loved, a man he trusted.

Alec would trust him, he decided.

Following his boyfriend to the kitchen, Alec sat on a chair and gave the scissors to the hand that was extended toward him. The young man straightened up and waited, almost bracing himself.

"Only the endings?" Asked Magnus, placing himself behind the chair.

The only answer the shadowhunter was able to give was a stiff nod, so that was what he gave. A soft, tender hand passed through his locks and he heard it.

'Click.'

One cut and dark hair fell on the white tiles.

At some point, Alec saw a flash of silver from the corner of his eyes. His instinct screamed at him to get away from the armed downworlder, but he calmed himself. It wasn't an armed downworlder, it was Magnus, his boyfriemd, cutting his hair.

'I trust you' mentally told Alec to Magnus, but said nothing.

There were more caress and more cutting before Alec relaxed. It was all happening in silence, a silence of concentration from Magnus, a silence of contemplation from Alec. He felt slightly proud that he could be finally relaxed. His boyfriend would never know of the inner fight he had with himself, still, Alec closed his eyes to remember better the feeling. The feeling of Magnus' hands in his hair, the feeling of blades near him handled with care, the feeling of his slowing to a normal speed heart.

The feeling of giving a piece of trust to someone else, a silent declaration.

The clicking stopped and Alec opened his eyes again. Blue eyes met golden cat ones and stayed locked together.

"Done." Declared Magnus with a smile.

"Thanks." Replied Alec, meaning so much more than simply this. But he couldn't really phrase it in a way that wouldn't sound crazy, so he left it at that.

The warlock dropped a soft kiss on his forehead, than another on his lips. From them he drew a: "You're welcome." before leaving Alec to return to his book.

On his way out, Magnus had waved with his hands the fallen hair away. The shadowhunter was then alone with a pair of scissors. Smiling to himself, he went to place them back to their drawer in the bathroom. There, he caught a glimpse of himself and he looked like he did everyday. Alec's smile grew bigger as a wave of affection replaced the anxiety from earlier.

On that day, Magnus had unknowingly won another shard of trust.


End file.
